


But, Please Don't Bite

by theaniment



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, this is my first work for this fandom and i haven't written fanfiction in a long time so forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaniment/pseuds/theaniment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after three months, He Tian is still the same bratty bastard who uses Hong Fa/Redhead to his advantage. However, recently, it's been hard for either of them to be away from each other for long until one of them realizes that this is much more than either of them bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> More of a domestic type of fic than anything else, but will have different settings eventually. Nothing too hardcore will happen as I feel uncomfortable writing such pieces, but I'll leave anything that is implicitly sexual up to your imagination :). Both characters do swear a lot (as true to their respective characters), so beware.

_\- 1 -_

 

A particular pair of arms were outstretched to the high ceiling of He Tian’s apartment, a loud yawn coming from the fiery owner. A faint buzzing caught the yawner's attention as he tiredly looked over at his vibrating phone on the counter top that displayed an array of messages from none other than the owner of the apartment he was currently in. He lowered the flames on the stove, the sizzling of the dish coming to a slow stop. The screen lit up again as his fingers found their way around his phone.

"Don’t bother making anything for me today. Gonna be home late.“

“Go home and be sure to lock my apartment door.”

“Oh, and don't forget to turn off the stove this time, dipshit. You almost burnt down the place last week.”

He groans and curses He Tian out loud as he stares at the finished dish still scorching hot on the stove. _Well, at least he won’t fucking bother me tomorrow since he'll be drunk off his ass._

His eyes wander around the counter to grab anything that he used in the process of cooking to wash it and put it away. It became part of a tedious routine that he had been doing for around three months like an endless robot serving his master dutifully until it realizes its freedom to do whatever the fuck it wants. Sadly though, this wasn't Hong Fa's situation. If he didn't willingly come to He Tian's apartment like this, then he would either a) not have enough money to buy his own food and personal goods or b) would end up getting beaten to a pulp by the dark haired devil. Not that he wasn’t used to the latter, but he wasn’t too fond of it when it came to going to the emergency to come out with a bill larger than the sum of his monthly wage at his part time job near the school.

The warmth of the water running on his hands down to the ends of dishes and into the drain filled the silent apartment, causing his thoughts to wander to what He Tian was up to this time. It was a Friday night, so surely he was probably out with some girls or guys drinking and having a blast, while he was stuck here doing his shitty housework along with his daily meals (what was he, Cinderella?). And while it all made him pissed off (and almost caused him to throw the fork in his hand into the sink and call it quits), Hong Fa wondered what the brutish, threatening and manipulative kid did before he met the redhead.

_Did the fucker even eat properly? Was all his meals just from the convenience store that was a block away? How long has he been here like this? Why is his uncle paying for this big ass apartment and not his parents?_

_Did he even have parents?_

He blinked and stopped moving the sponge in his hand against the dish in his other. Now that he thought about it, He Tian never brought up anything about himself unless Hong Fa explicitly asked him, and that was rare in itself. He also never spotted any photos of his family around his apartment, so he wondered what the brooding bastard’s background really was. The most he could muster up asking was if the bastard was in contact with his family, but even that was a short, stiff "no" before they changed the subject to something much lighter.

But, why was such a rich guy like him _this_ fucking alone?

Shaking his head, he finished washing the last dish before plopping down on the one of the only pieces of furniture that was in this apartment: the bed. It seemed to moan in protest as the bed sank under him. As much as he hated sitting on He Tian's bed, he was dead tired from working at his part time job and then coming here to make the royal bastard his dinner. A polaroid picture of the two in the kitchen trying to cook together (but failing miserably) lain in the bastard's dirty laundry on the floor. Hesitantly, the redhead picked up the picture ever so carefully from the putrid pile it didn't belong in and gazed at He Tian's beaming face that was shot before he realized that he had actually burnt the chicken instead of lightly grilling it on the griddle, a distraught look on his own face in the picture to show that something had gone terribly wrong.

_"Motherfucker, I told you to lower the heat!"_

_"The fuck do you mean? It's fine the way I'm cooking it!"_

_"What do you mean 'it's fine'?! It's literally scorching BLACK."_

_"Isn't this how grilled chicken looks like?"_

_"Wh- How- Just get out of the fucking kitchen before I set you on fire!"_

For once, Hong Fa felt his lips tug upwards from the stupid memory before remembering how He Tian is most of the time. He didn’t care enough to question the asshat about his lifestyle, but he couldn't help but wonder what he was possibly going through to be so fucking cold to the world. Falling back on the bed, the weary eyed boy looked up at the empty ceiling, trying to put the puzzle pieces together that made up He Tian one more time before feeling his eyelids become heavy.

* * *

 

“Hey, dipshit.”

The mattress dipped under He Tian’s weight as he rested his knees on each side of the dumbass on his bed right now, passed out like a newborn. The exhausted kid didn’t react to his voice, so he came up close to his ear, his lips barely touching the redhead’s ear.

“Wake the fuck up.” He meant to yell it into his ear, but it instead came out in hot whispers that were filled with smoke and alcohol. Nevertheless, Hong Fa groaned and turned to the opposite side, curling up into the sheets with a little shiver. _Fuck, do I have to sleep with this shithead tonight?_

He Tian tells himself that if he weren’t so fucking drunk that he would take the brat’s sleepy ass out of his bed, but right now he was more interested in how … _different_ the boy looked on his bed. The angry expression that seemed to be etched into his face was now replaced with a dreamlike, childish look. His hair was now messed up from God knows what, but it made his rough appearance look so much more delicate, and for a second, He Tian felt guilty.

For the first time, he _really_ saw the boy he kept messing with and twirling around his finger. The dark circles under his eyes, the gauntness of his pale cheeks, and the scars and bruises that were given by none other than the drunk hovering over Hong Fa. He felt his chest tighten even more when he rested his hand gently against the redhead’s cheek and felt the helpless boy lean into it slightly, causing the drunkard to retract his hand away immediately, not used to the warmth.

_Why the fuck am I doing this to him?_

It was well past midnight, the stars outside slowly starting to go to sleep as well. The sun was going to peek out in the next few hours, but there was no school tomorrow and He Tian could care less if he woke up in the afternoon. The boy got up off of the sleeping dork that made it official he was staying until he was done sleeping and lazily tossed a comforter over him in order for the same dork to stop shivering every five seconds. In response, He Tian watched him curl into them until he seemed to become one with the blanket. Amused, he decided to rummage through some of his drawers to find another blanket he could cover himself with since the redhead on his bed decided he needed all of the comforter.

Taking off his shirt, He Tian joined his sleeping shithead’s side under the blanket and stared at his broad back under the thin, cheap shirt he was wearing. The more he stared, the more curious he grew of the little curvatures and grooves in his back. Without another thought, his slender fingers followed the curve of the redhead’s back until he got to the end of his shirt, but retracted immediately when a shiver ran along Hong Fa’s body. He Tian smirked, wanting to slip his hands in other desirable places, but decided against it when a silent yawn escaped from his thin lips. Turning on his other side, he faced the large window wall that was now covered up with curtains, slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of the fiery bastard’s soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> So, I noticed the lack of fanfiction on He Tian and Redhead (for obvious reasons) and wanted to make something where they've already come to terms with each other (and where perhaps for once in this universe He Tian doesn't beat up our poor distraught dork who just wants to get by in life). 
> 
> A heads up about this fanfic: it's a mess. I know. I haven't written in ages, and this is just something I can relax with right now. 
> 
> I may or may not continue this depending on how much time I have to finish it the way I want it to end, but beware of slow updates. I'm always active on my Tumblr, though, so if you want to talk about stuff, I'll be there!


End file.
